Thing's You Think You Will Never Forget
by libbzyol
Summary: When Donatello receives a concussion, he loses his medical and engineering skills and forgets how to do everything he used to be able to do! His brothers know this is temporary, but when one of the brothers comes home seriously injured, will Donatello remember everything he needs to know in time, before it's too late! (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my brand new story everyone! I really hope you guys enjoy this one. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. Also, I am rubbish at naming my fanfictions, so if anyone has any suggestions as to a better title for my story, please let me know! Anyway, enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Donnie sighed as he turned the screw with his spanner one more time, causing it to wedge in place firmly in the hole. He dropped his spanner on the floor with a loud clang, and wiped his sweaty brow.

"That was the hardest work I have done in quite some time. I'm glad I didn't go out on patrol tonight, I'm just too busy." Donnie muttered to himself as he picked up his latest project and went over to the front door to the lair, where he was joined by Master Splinter

"Donatello"

"Sensei" Don replied and bowed before his father, before turning his attention back to the seven circuit faulty burglar alarm on the wall.

"You should rest Donatello. The burglar alarm can wait my son"

"No Sensei, it will only take a second, then I will rest, okay?"

"Okay my son, but do not overdo yourself. You may be the only medical and engineering marvel in this household, but everyone needs their rest, and Donatello, you are no exception." Master Splinter sighed and squeezed his son's shoulder, before retreating to his room.

Donnie meanwhile was hammering away at the wall, trying to fix the code receptor in place on the wall. He hammered the final bolt, and smiled when he heard the strangely satisfying click, meaning the bolt was in place. He dropped his hammer and screws on the floor, before sliding down the wall himself. He was just about ready to lapse into a mini coma, when he heard the thuds of his brothers coming back from their night patrol

"No rest for the wick" He muttered sadly, before pushing himself up, using the wall as a crutch, and making his way back to the lab. No doubt his brothers would have various cuts and scrapes he would need to deal with.

"DONNIE!" Leo yelled through the closed door "OPEN THE DOOR BRO! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Leo screamed and banged heavily on the door. Donnie immediately shot up from his desk chair and ran over to the new security system he had installed. He typed in the code, and the doors slowly opened with a loud whoosh of air that escaped from the lair and into the sewers.

"Leo? What's up?"

"NO TIME DONNIE, GET INTO YOUR LAB, RAPH IS HURT!" Leo yelled in reply and ushered Donnie into his lab/infirmary. They were swiftly joined by Mikey, who was carrying Raph steadily on his back

"Mikey! Raph! Lay him down here bro" Donnie ordered, and Mikey nodded his head, putting Raph into the free cot in the lab. He groaned as his leg was moved slightly.

"Go get some water Mikey" Leo ordered to Mikey, who was panting because he had to carry his older brother all the way home. He weakly nodded and pushed against the wall for momentum, and gently walked out of the lab towards the kitchen

"What happened Leo?" Don asked as he scrambled for the medic kit from his locker

"We were ambushed by a bunch of Foot Ninja, but luckily we were able to fight them off. There was just one remaining, and Raph insisted he would knock this Ninja's lights out. However, Raph didn't account for the baseball bat the Ninja had, and he whacked Raph about here on his leg" Leo paused and pointed to Raph's left leg, just above the knee "So we carried him home, and he seemed to be in so much pain, we can't work out what is wrong with it" Leo sighed and placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Thanks Leo, could you get Mikey? I am going to need his help" Donnie sighed as he examined Raph's left leg. It definitely didn't look good.

"Okay Raph" Donnie started as Mikey entered the room, followed closely by Leo "You have dislocated your femur. We need to relocate it, quickly. I don't have any painkillers, so this is going to hurt a lot for a short period, but it will be over soon, as you will probably pass out from the pain. Okay?" Don explained, to which Raph opened his eyes and growled before nodding to Donnie, and looking to Mikey. "Okay Leo, I need you to grab Raph's foot, and when I give the signal, pull it towards you, very gently. Mikey? I need you to comfort Raph, because I know you are the best at that." Don ordered, and both brothers nodded and assumed their assigned positions. Mikey grabbed Raphs hand and squeezed it, before whispering some words into the hotheads ears, which made him smile momentarily. Leo then grasped Raph's foot gently, and kept his eyes strictly on Donnie, waiting for the signal.

"Okay Raph, get ready" Donnie sighed and Raph nodded, squeezing Mikey's hand and his eyes shut. Don nodded to Leo, and Leo began to pull Raphs leg, while Don pushed the dislocated bone towards the slot it would normally fit in. As he did this, Raph cried out in pain and tears rolled down his cheeks. Mikey did the best he could to comfort him, but he was pretty sure that Raph couldn't hear him, and that he could only focus on the intense pain he was feeling in his leg.

"Almost there!" Don yelled over the screams of pain, and then Raph stopped screaming, just in time for the brothers to hear the click of his bone going back into place.

"Don he passed out!" Mikey yelled, obviously panicking about the events he had just seen

"Totally normal Mikey, if you are in that amount of pain, your body doesn't want you to feel it, so you will pass out. He's fine Mikey, you did well, both of you" Don soothed, and squeezed both Mikey and Leo's shoulders.

"I'll take you up to bed Mikey" Leo offered, and Mikey accepted. Leo draped his arm over Mikey's shoulder and led him up to his room. As he exited the lab, he called back to Donnie "AND I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU IN A MINUTE!" Leo yelled. Donnie was about to protest, before realising that no-one could really argue with Leonardo, unless they were Raphael. But even then, he would never win the arguments. Don sighed and attached the I.V. bag to Raph, before moving back over to his computer, and saving his projects and shutting it down. He hadn't slept for two days and his sleep deprivation was barely being avoided by his expresso coffees now.

"Come on bro, I'll look after him tonight" Leo ordered gently, and pulled Donnie up by his shoulders, and led him up to his very much unused bedroom.

"Goodnight bro, and, thank you" Don smiled, and shut his eyes. He was fast asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

"Thank you Donnie. Without you, Raph probably would be still in immense pain" Leo replied, and exited the room only when he heard the soft breathing of his asleep little brother. He tip-toed downstairs, holding a few blankets and some couch cushions. Once he got into the lab, he lifted Raph's head gently off the bed and placed a pillow down underneath his head, before laying Raph's head softly back onto the pillow. He grabbed the spare blanket and draped it over his unconscious brother, before laying out the couch cushions on Donatello's reclining chair. He then sat down into the chair, and draped the other blanket over himself. He squirmed a bit trying to get comfortable, but when he found the most comfortable point, he allowed his eyes to close shut. As he drifted off to dream world, he wondered to himself what he would do without Donatello.

_If I can say one thing, it's that we would be lost without him. We have all been seriously injured a lot, Donnie included, but without his medical expertise, we would never have a clue in shell what do to and how to make our brother better. Of course, we do have April, but she is out of town a lot and she is away on holiday with Casey for the next 6 months. Honestly, we would be truly lost without Donnie, and I hope he knows it._

Before he finally allowed sleep to overcome him, he touched the wood of Donatello's desk, after he had finished thinking those thoughts. He was quite a superstitious turtle, and he would rest a lot easier if he touched wood, making sure that they never lost Donatello. Little did he know that touching wood definitely wouldn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review. Will be updated ASAP!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

The next morning, Leo was startled awake by the sound of Raphael groaning as he tried to get out of his bed. Leo rushed into action and ran over to the cot, pushing Raph gently back into the bed.

"Hey dude, what was that for?"

"Don't you remember what happened? You hurt your leg"

"Bro, how could I forget it? That was the worst pain I have ever had to endure in my life. Forget being stabbed, I would rather be stabbed!"

"Don't say that Raph or it will happen! Touch this wood!" Leo shouted and grabbed a wood block off the table and held it out for Raph. Raph looked at it sceptically before gently touching it. He saw Leo breathe a sigh of relief, and then put the block back on the table.

"Never knew you were so, superstitious"

"Yeah, well I have been worse recently. I can't believe how superstitious I am, but I just can't stop it bro"

"If it makes you feel better, why stop?"

"I suppose. Don didn't say what you can or can't do right now, but I wanna see you walk. Unaided"

"Okay Leo" Raph replied, and Leo helped him out of the cot. Leo then stood back as he watched Raphael walk. He took one step, then promptly crumpled back into Leonardo, who was waiting for him.

"Yep, you are definitely off training and night patrols for a few weeks. And walking for that matter" Leo sighed as he helped Raph back to his cot.

"Hey Leo, can I have something to eat?"

"Raph, it's 6:00am and I can guarantee Mikey won't be awake for the next 2 hours. You're gonna have to wait bro"

"Guys? You awake?" Don's muffled question travelled through the air and into the lab, startling Leo and Raph a bit

"Yeh bro" Raph replied, crossing his arms and grunting slightly. He knew he was in for a lecture about his condition when Don got in

"Glad to see you're awake bro. Listen, you can't train for at least 2 weeks, and you can't go on night patrols for 2 weeks. Your bandages will be on for a week and you will be out of your cast within this week. But until then, its crutches, and lots of day time TV for you mister." Don explained, to which Raph nodded and smiled. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it was still pretty bad

"Sure. Can you wake the sleeping beauty, tell him I want breakfast?" Raph asked as Don handed Raph his crutches

"Yeah bro, I think we are all hungry to be honest" Leo smiled and squeezed Raphs shoulder, before walking up to Mikey's room. Don and Raph quietened down for a second to listen to Leo trying to get Mikey out of bed.

"MIKEY! WAKE UP NOW! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE" Leo yelled from outside the door, and he banged on Mikey's door with his fist. From inside all he could hear was muffled grunts and moans. Leo had enough and barged into Mikey's room. Still, Mikey didn't respond until Leo ripped the covers off Mikey's body and pulled him off of his bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, to which he sprung off the floor and slapped Leo round the back of the head

"What was that for?" A half asleep Mikey asked as he wrapped himself in his duvet, turning himself into a burrito of sleepiness.

"We want breakfast, so get up, before Raph literally pummels you."

"Ugh, fine" Mikey groaned and followed Leo out of his room, still cocooned in his duvet. He made his way downstairs and began to noisily make his signature bacon and cheese omelette for his family. His family quickly joined him in the kitchen when they heard him noisily making breakfast

"Thanks Mikey" Raph sighed as he sat down to his omelette. Mikey simply nodded in response and cooked up his omelette, and joined his family at the dinner table. He was never the normal Mikey that everyone knew and loved in the morning. Even the great Michelangelo could not muster the energy to go about his daily activities.

"I've been thinking guys, because of Raph's injury, I think we should lay of the frequent night patrolling until he is able to join us again. With the Foot being so active in our area, we really don't wanna run into them with only three of us. Okay?" Leo ordered. Raph beamed brightly while Mikey and Donnie nodded half-heartedly.

"Good morning my sons."

"Good morning Sensei" The brothers replied as they entered the dojo for morning practise. While they practised, Raph merely sat on the sidelines and offered support and tips whenever his brothers needed it.

"Hey Raphhieeeee" Mikey yelled as he stopped sparring for a few moments

"What is it Mikey"

"Did you just see that backflip?"

"Yeah I did Mikey"

"Do you know HOW I was able to do such an amazing backflip?"

"Do englighten me Mikey" Raph sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming

"Because, I am the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION! MWAAHHAHA!" Mikey yelled and jumped around with glee.

"OUCH! RAPH, HEY!" Mikey cried out in pain when Raph came up behind him and pushed him onto the floor

"Just because I'm on crutches, doesn't mean you are going to avade the odd whack upside the head or slap, or push bro" Raph smirked, causing Don and Leo to chuckle to themselves. Master Splinter simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"YAME. We are finished for this morning. Good day my sons"

"HAI SENSEI!" They chorused, and they exited the dojo. Raph breathed heavily as he tried to catch up with the rest of his family, but couldn't quite move fast enough

"Man, this is gonna be a few tiring weeks" He said to himself as he propelled himself towards his family. Raph was right, it was going to be a long two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya everyone! Here is chapter 3! This chapter is pretty long, because if I split it up into two chapters they would be really short! I hope you guys enjoy my little cliffhanger at the end (I know I am mean) and I hope you enjoy! Please review, as it lets me know what your thoughts are on my story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

It had been the prescribed two weeks, and before Donatello was even awake, the red clad Ninja was already sat in Don's medical chair, with his leg propped up on the coffee table. This was the day he was finally able to start training and going on night patrols, and he was pretty excited about it. Heck, if he was normal Raph he wouldn't be up at 5:20am!

"Raph? Is that you?" Donnie whispered as he lifted his head from his desk. "Shell" He muttered to himself as he realised that he had fallen asleep at his desk, again.

"Yeah it's me bro" Rah coughed and pointed to his leg

"I see. Hang on, I need coffee. Why are you in here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Was too excited about going back to training and night patrols. How could I sleep?"

"Fair point bro. I'll be right back" Don sighed and he slowly walked out of the lab, and poured himself some black coffee into his favourite mug. He picked it up from the counter and brought it back into the lab where he set it down onto his desk

"Okay Raph. I want you to get up, and walk to the end of the lab and back, unaided. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure bro" Raph replied, and he pushed himself up from the chair, and began to walk to the door and back. He limped slightly, but he could definitely walk again. He spun on his heels, and walked back to Donnie, who was humming to himself as he watched Raphael walk. He sat back in his chair, and gazed at Donnie, who was still deep in thought.

"Okay Raph, you have still got a bit of a limp going on there, which is normal. I think you are okay to start walking properly now, but night patrols and training? I will have to see. Can you do a split kick for me?"

"HI-YAH!" Raph yelled as he split kicked the air, with no trouble at all.

"And the other leg?"

"HI-YAH!" Raph yelled again as he split kicked with his bad leg. It ached, but it didn't hinder his fighting ability. He smiled to himself as he landed on the ground. He was going back to night patrols and training!

"I have some good news for you. You can go on night patrols and training, but your training will be shorter, and night patrols will be shorter for you. Okay?"

"YES! Thanks Don! What would I ever do without you?"

"I'm not quite sure aha!"

"Donnie?"

"Yeah Raph?"

"You are coming out on night patrol, no excuses." Raph ordered as he exited the room. Don simply sighed and sipped at his hot coffee. He frowned when the bitter taste came into contact with his tastebuds, but he gulped it down quickly. He needed the caffeine. Once that cup was finished, he jumped onto the couch, and watched the breakfast news, while Leo practised his kata's, and Mikey slept. Two hours seemed to go by super quickly, and it was 7:00am.

"So, who is waking up Mr Grumpy this morning?" Raph asked as Leo joined his brothers in the kitchen. Leo and Don looked at each other, before glaring straight at Raph. "Wait, me? Come on guys, you gotta be kidding me! Get offa me Leo!" He yelled as Leo dragged him to Mikey's door. He placed Raph's hand on the handle, and smiled at him.

"We have been doing it for the past 2 weeks. I think it is your turn. Plus, you have a pretty good way of getting to Mikey"

"FINE. MIKEY! COME OUT NOW BEFORE I GET UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL IN YOUR PERSONAL BUBBLE!" Raph yelled from outside the door, and pressed his ear against the door, until he heard Mikey groaning. He smiled, and entered the room. To his surprise, Mikey was already awake, and up.

"Coming Raph." Mikey sighed and left his room, not before whacking Raph over the head with his comic book. Raph shrugged his shoulders simply and followed Mikey down to the kitchen, where he begun flipping some ready made pancakes. After a few successful flips, and a few shouts for joy, he put 4 pancakes onto plates, and set them in front of his brothers. They smiled at him, and began scoffing their faces immediately. Mikey simply smiled, and scoffed his face too.

Between mouthfuls, Mikey started to ask Raph a question "So Rwwaphie, ar' you going- on night prrtroll and training this mornen?"

"Yes Mikey I am, you big cheeseball. Race you to the dojo?"

"Hell yeah!" Mikey replied and scrambled with his three older brothers to get out of the kitchen and into the dojo. Raph smiled as he made his way over to his punching bag. It was good to be back, he thought to himself as he punched the shell out of his bag.

"NIGHT PATROL, MOVE YOUR BIG FAT SHELLS!" Mikey yelled from the door. Raph shouted happily to himself and rushed out of the dojo to join Leo and Mikey by the door.

"DONATELLO, THAT MEANS YOU TOO!" Leo yelled, and in seconds, Donnie appeared from his lab. He smiled, and ran over to where his brothers stood.

"Okay, but I need to be back before 10. I want to get in some good work on the microwave which Raphael chucked across the lair last week" Don muttered, and glared at Raph, who just put his hands up in surrender.

"Well then, what are we waiting for my turtle bros? Let's kick some serious butt!" Mikey yelled gleefully, and ran out of the front door, and through the sewers. Even when he was well out of sight, the brothers could still hear him yelling for joy. Mikey jumped up through the manhole, and up onto the nearest apartment complex, when he heard the light patter of feet behind him. He spun around on his heels, expecting it to be his brothers, when in fact it was about 50 Foot Ninja.

"Oh shell. I really picked a bad day to run off" Mikey thought as the Foot Ninja circled him ominously. He decided the best course of action was to ring Leonardo.

"Leo? I need- woah- help, being ambushed, where- hi-yah are you guys? You are getting- JESUS- slow in your –KI-YAH old age! Bye!" Mikey hung up quickly as he dodged another attack aimed for his head. He fought alone for about two minutes when he saw the familiar shadows of his brothers leaping through the sky.

"MIKEY! YOU OKAY BRO?" Don yelled as he dodged yet another attack aimed for his head. Why were they aiming for his head so much?

"Peachy! Watch your own feet though bro!" Mikey replied, and Don looked him quizzically for a moment, before spinning around just in time for a Foot Ninja to bring a block of wood down hard on his head.

"Ouch" He managed to say before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he crumpled to the floor.

"DONNIE!" Mikey yelled as he knocked a few Foot unconscious. He ran over to his fallen brother, and tried to shake him awake. "Donnie? Come on bro, Donnie? Shell" Mikey muttered as he gently lifted Donnie onto his back, being careful of his head injury.

"GUYS! WE ARE OUTNUMBERED AND ONE TURTLE DOWN!" Mikey observed as he watched Leo and Raph try to fight the never ending stream of Foot Ninja. They stopped immediately to look at Mikey who was looking very frightened. They looked at each other, and Raph nodded for Leo to give the order.

"RETREAT! RAPH AND I WILL LEAD THEM OFF, GET BACK TO THE LAIR MIKEY!" Leo yelled and Raph and him began to run in the opposite direction. Mikey nodded and ran off towards the Eastman and Laird manhole cover, which was the closest manhole to their lair. He double checked he wasn't being followed, before he retreated underground, pulling the manhole cover over his head quietly and gently, before scaling the ladder and running into the lair.

"SENSEI? SENSEI!" Mikey yelled out, before realising that Sensei was not here, and he wouldn't be for the next 6 months, as he was visiting the Ancient One in Japan. He went to his shell cell to call April or Casey, but they had gone on their honeymoon to Morocco, and definitely were not coming back to New York in a hurry.

"Great, just great. Well, at least this injury isn't anything I can't handle." Mikey sighed and gently laid Donnie down into the cot. He groaned gently as his body as lowered into the cot, which made Mikey panic slightly.

"Now, what did Donnie say to me about this sort of injury?" Mikey asked himself as he stared into his brothers closed eyes. He then squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to remember what Donatello had told him.

_"Okay Mikey, this is very important information for the future, so try to remember it okay?" Donnie sighed as he sat Mikey down in his lab. He needed to talk to one of the turtles at least about dealing with head injuries, and even though Mikey did not seem like the most logical choice, he was the wisest, calmest of all the brothers and Donnie thought he would be able to handle it more that Leo or Raph_

_"Okay bro. Come at me"_

_"Umm okay. So the most important thing with head injuries is not making them worse. You need to do basic observations to see what is wrong. A concussion will be a most likely occurrence from a head injury, so you need to know the symptoms. They are: Headache, nausea, loss of consciousness, dizziness, loss of balance, double vision, confusion and difficulties with memory. The best thing to do if someone has a concussion is to leave them to wake up, and when they wake up do your best to keep them bed ridden and observe them until their symptoms improve enough. This is crucial, we don't want any brain damage. Okay?" Donnie paused, letting the information he had just verbalized sink in to Mikey's brain. Mikey nodded for Donatello to continue, and Donnie sighed. "Now, more serious head injuries can include brain damage or haemorrhage or even a skull fracture. Brain damage will leave a person very ill permanently, so that will be easy to recognise. A skull fracture will be quite simple to recognise as well, just feel around the skull, and if there is any movement of the bone, then you know it is a skull fracture. But honestly Mikey, once you are sure of the diagnosis you can search up on the internet how to handle it if I haven't already told you. But remember bro, some injuries are so serious that people do not put up information about how to treat them on the internet, so just be careful, okay Mike?" Don finished, and squeezed Mikey's shoulder. Mikey simply nodded, and weakly smiled. His brain had to absorb a lot of important information just then, and Mikey was too focused on his thoughts to respond to anything else. He got up from his chair, and walked slowly to his room. He had a lot of thinking to do._

"Thank you excellent memory!" Mikey praised himself, before setting to work on Donatello.

"Okay, let's check for a fracture." Mikey said to himself as he felt very gently around the skull. He felt no movement of bone, which pleased him. He hoped that this injury wouldn't be too serious. He smiled as he reached for his shell cell. Raph and Leo should have been back by now and he was getting worried. His smile was replaced with a frown as he remembered how his brothers were supposed to be leading the Foot away from Mikey and Don. He speed-dialled Leo first, and put the cellphone to his ear

MEANWHILE

"Do you think we've lost em?" Raph asked as he looked over his shoulders at the route they had just run. Leo shrugged and looked over his shoulder. He looked for a few minutes, until he saw the wave of Foot were still persueing the turtles. Leo sighed.

"Quick Raph! Manhole cover, 3 o clock!" Leo pointed, and Raph smiled and nodded, before sprinting to the manhole cover. Leo and Raph then slipped stealthily into the sewers, and Raph slid the manhole cover shut as quietly as he could. The brothers then ran a few hundred metres, turned a corner, and put their backs against the wall to rest. Leo slid down the wall and came to rest on the floor, swiftly followed by Raph.

"Man, I'm beat!" Raph observed and shook his head. Leo was about to respond when he felt his shell cell buzz. He rummaged around in his belt and pulled out his shell cell. He flipped it open and pressed the cell phone to his ear

"Mikey? Hold on, let me put you on speaker" Leo articulated, and pressed a button on the phone, making the speaker come on. "Okay Mike, what's up? How's Don?"

"Don is fine, he hasn't got a skull fracture or haemorrhage, but I can't be sure if he has a concussion or brain damage until he wakes up"

"Mike, how did you know all that stuff?"

"Donnie taught it to me a few weeks ago, incase something like this happened to him or us"

"Good thing he taught you Mike"

"Yeah, so where the shell are you guys?"

Leo was about to reply when he stopped and looked around him. He genuinely had no idea where he was.

"Yeah Raph, where are we?" Leo asked Raph, who's eyes were darting around the damp sewer tunnels, looking for clues. He then spotted something in the distance

"Hold on bro" He sighed and ran across the small stream of water, to the other side. He read the sign as best he could

"Say's here, umm, we are at the umm, 35th street run off? Say, Leo, if we take the southwest conduit, we can intersect with the lair." Raph smiled as he remembered the old sewer map he had studied when he found it in a storm drain. Leo sighed and pulled himself off the floor.

"We'll be home soon Mikey, stay safe" Leo muttered, hanging up on Mikey, and following his brother down the empty sewer tunnels.

BACK IN THE LAIR

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, and shook Mikey awake, who looked even more puzzled than Raph did. When had he fallen asleep? And how long had he been out for? He realised he was resting on Donatello's plastron, to which he quickly lifted himself off his unconscious older brothers body, and promptly fell off his chair at the sudden movement.

"Here bro" Leo sighed and he held out a three fingered hand. Mikey rubbed his sore head, before taking his brothers hand, and being pulled up by his stronger eldest brother.

"Thanks. Has Donnie woken up?"

"No bro, but from the looks of things, he is nearly there!" Raph replied, and pointed to Donnie's fluttering eyelids. He smiled before stifling a yawn, and Leo did the same.

"Guys, I think you two need some rest. Seeing as I am the only one who knows what he is doing here, I'll stay up and look after Donnie. Go get some sleep, okay?" Mikey ordered, before smiling and returning to Donnie side. Leo nodded and squeezed Mikey's shoulder, before exiting the lab with Raph

"Since when did Mikey start acting so" Leo begun

"Mature? Not sure, but it's creeping me out. I guess he can be serious when he wants to be" Raph observed

"I guess he can. Night bro"

"Night Leo"

BACK IN THE LAB

"Am I really acting mature! Man that is rad!" Mikey exclaimed, but then his attention diverted to Donnie who was lightly moaning.

"Donnie? It's Mikey, come on bro, I'm here for you" Mikey soothed, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Donnie! I'm so glad to see you are awake bro!"

"Donnie? Who's Donnie, and who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup my beautiful readers? Chapter 4 is coming at you! This chapter is waaaayyy smaller than the previous chapter, but I like to end my chapters on either cliffhangers or thoughts of the future (don't know if that made sense) and so that's why this is smaller. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"Shell." Mikey muttered to himself as he gazed at his genius brother, who was completely confused. "It's definitely a concussion then. Okay, Donnie?"

"Why do you keep saying Donnie like it's my name? Or is it my name? Heck, I always thought I would look more like Peter"

"No, your name is Donatello. I'm Michelangelo, your brother. You have Raphael, and Leonardo who are your other brothers."

"Are you sure, 'cause I think I would remember if I had extra siblings"

"Donnie, you have had a serious head injury dude! I need to check your symptoms and stuff. How you feeling?"

"Never mind that I need icecream"

"Ice-cream? No dude, as tempting as that sounds, no ice-cream for you mister"

"Wait, why are you a turtle Mickey?"

"My name is Mikey, and we all are turtles, including you"

"Oh" Donnie sighed and looked down at his hand "I have three fingers? Weird"

"Look Donnie I"

"No Mickey, my name is Peter"

"UUUGGGGH" Mikey grunted and rubbed his poor head. He felt like Raph when he got angry. He felt like punching a wall right about now.

"Donatello. Are you feeling s"

"BLUURRRGGHH" Donatello groaned as he threw up into the bucket next to him. He finished hurling, and flopped back onto the bed, drained of energy.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Mikey sighed as he observed his confused brother. It was decided, Donnie had amnesia and a concussion. This was just great.

"RAPHAEL LEONARDO!" Mikey screamed, causing groans of anger to echoe around the lair. A few minutes later, and Raph and Leo came into the lab.

"Mikey what is all the fuss about? This better be impor" Leo cut off as he saw Donnie was awake and smiling.

"DONNIE!" Raph and Leo chorused and they rushed over to their brother. "How are you bro?" Leo asked a very bemused Donnie, who stared at Leo for a few moments, then looked towards Mike. Mikey sighed and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Mickey, who are the red and blue green people?" Don asked as he twirled his thumbs around

"Donnie, these are your brothers, Raph and Leo"

"Huh, they look more like John and Martin."

"John and Martin?" Raph asked with surprise, then growled and pushed Mikey into a wall. "You have some explaining to do knucklehead!"

"Not now Raph!" Leo ordered and placed himself between Mikey and Raph

"Don't you mean John?" Don piped up from the bed, looking like a bemused 10 year old.

"Guys, he has amnesia. He is confused, and his memory will return gradually, don't worry." Mikey sighed and he walked over to Leo. "Come on then Leonardo, what are we gonna do about him?"

"How long until he can start training and going on night patrols Mike?"

"Bout a week"

"Okay, well no night patrols until Donnie is better. Here, Raph, bring him into the dojo will you? Maybe this will jog his memory" Leo ordered and Raph obliged, lifting the confused turtle out of the cot and into the dojo. The boys were just about to start practising when Donnie gasped.

"WAIT!" He yelled out. The turtles put away their nunchucks and stared at Donnie, who was looking like he had just solved the world's hardest equaton.

"My name isn't Peter, I'm Donnie!"

"YES BRO! MAN DUDE!" Mikey yelled out and jumped for joy. Leo and Raph smiled. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Your name is Leonardo, your's is Raphael, and you are called Michelangelo, right?" Donnie asked again. Mikey simply nodded in response along with Raph and Leo.

"Hey, where is Sensei?" Donatello asked suddenly, looking around him frantically.

"He had to go to Japan Donnie, to see the ancient one?" Leo explained, and sighed. He missed his father the most out of his brothers.

"Oh okay"

And with that, the brothers began. Despite Donnie asking them a million times, Raph did not allow Don to touch his 'glorified garden forks'. Soon after training was finished, Mikey took Donnie over to the xbox, and handed him a controller.

"Video game bro?" Mikey asked as he held up the selection of games they could play.

"Sure! Umm, that one!" Don pointed at Call of Duty and smiled. Mikey smiled back and put the CD into the xbox. It was good to play video games with someone other than Raph.

"Don, I need to ask you, how do you know if someone is having like a seizure or something?" Mikey pondered as he killed Donatello for the 50th time.

"Whats a seizure? Heck, I don't know anything about medic stuff, or machines" Don replied. Mikey's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. He paused the game immediately and just stared in shock at Don.

"So if I told you to fix the telephone, what would you do?"

"Probably kill myself with electricity."

"Oh shell" Mikey said to himself. This definitely was not good.

"Raph! Leo! We have a problem!" Mikey yelled, and immediately his brothers entered the living room

"What's wrong Mikey?" Raph asked, noticing the distressed look on Mikey's face

"HE CAN'T FIX STUFF OR DO MEDICAL STUFF ANYMORE!" Mikey yelled out. Raph's mouth hit the floor, and Leo just stared in disbelief. This could not be happening. They needed Donnie's medical capabilities and his machine fixing capabilities! The family would fall apart without him! Especially with the fact that Mikey only knows basic first aid! What happens if someone gets seriously ill? Leo pondered in his mind until he finally came up with some reassuring words.

"Well, this is temporary amnesia, right? That means that Donnie's memory will come back, at some point. We will just have to wait and see until that point comes along. Maybe if we take him into the lab everyday and show him things it might trigger his memory?" Leo asked

"Sounds like a good idea bro." Raph replied, and he grabbed Donnie, and they headed towards the lab. On the journey, Leo couldn't help thinking, what if Donnie's memory never came back? What would they do without him? No, he couldn't think like that. He had to stay strong for his brothers sake, for Donnie sake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5 everyone! Thank you as always for the continuing support, it means so much! Please leave a review as it lets me know what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

It had been 1 week since Donnie had lost his memory, and his memory had somewhat returned, apart from 1 crucial part. He still had no clue how to fix machinery, and also had no clue how to do medical care for his brothers. However, this was his first training session for a week, and even though he had remembered everything about Ninjitsu, the brothers were still nervous about Donnie's memory, and his physical condition too. After all, this was his first training session in a week and his first night patrol in a week. One thing came from this though, at least he wasn't calling Raphael John anymore.

"Good morning Mikey" Donnie smiled as his baby brother entered the room. Mikey smiled back and went to the fridge, to pour himself some milk. Satisfied, Donnie went back to his coffee, and stared into his mug. He felt like there was a crucial part of him missing, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. There were blank spots in his mind, and he knew he was missing something, but his amnesia was still there and it was still very strong in some areas of his life. He sighed and sipped at his hot coffee. His brothers made him go into his old lab every day, and take a look around, to jog memories. Mikey had told him he was an excellent engineer and scientist, and a great doctor, but he just couldn't remember, and it really put him down. He wasn't the Donatello his brother's used to know, and it damn well annoyed him.

"It's your first training session since the accident today dude, you okay?" Mikey asked and squeezed Donnie's shoulder. Donnie smiled and nodded happily

"Never been better bro. I can't wait to kick your butt!" Don replied looking at Mikey's crystal blue eyes with wonder.

"Not gonna happen today bro, we are doing kata. Oh the JOYS of kata. I wish I could just skip it"

"Nah bro, if I have to suffer through this, so do you cheese-ball" Don smiled and whacked Mikey round the back of the head.

"OW! Hey, wait up!" He yelled as Don raced into the dojo, where he found Leo meditating and Raph punching his bag. He smiled at the somewhat familiar sight.

"Morning Don, Mikey" Leo greeted as he opened his eyes and looked at his brothers. For once, his family almost looked whole again. There were no sleepless nights, no nightmares, just happiness and love. It warmed Leo's heart.

"Kata time!" Mikey yelled and he got into his fighting stance, glaring at Raph, who just folded his arms and glared back, as Mikey performed a perfect kata.

"Nice one Mikey, but we aren't doing that kata today. Today we are doing an old kata, which needs to resurface and be dusted off, for the sake of all of us." Leo sighed and gazed at Donnie, who gazed back, before looking at his bo staff which he pulled from his holster.

"Does it involve weapons Leo?"

"No Donnie, it doesn't put it back" Leo smiled and stood in a line with his brothers

"Donnie, can you remember this kata?" Leo asked and he performed a very advanced kata that they had learned a few months back. Don smiled as he watched Leo perform the kata. He did remember this. He nodded, and performed the kata.

"Pretty good dude" Raph observed and lightly punched Don's shoulder. Don blushed and shrugged it off.

"Okay, we are going to practise that kata for the next hour, then that will be training done for today. Mikey? Japanese lessons are at lunch by the way" Leo added, to which Mikey responded by groaning. He hated Japanese lessons, because he wasn't the brightest bulb in the set, but he tried his best, bless him.

"HAJIMARU!" Leo yelled and they began their kata practise.

After training, Mikey was pulled aside by Leo for Japanese lessons. For the next hour, they would be speaking in nothing but Japanese. Mikey sighed, he hated Japanese. It was such a complicated language with all the symbols, and he never got a break. His thoughts were interrupted by Leo coughing and folding his arms. Mikey sighed as Leo grabbed Mikey's bandana tails and pulled him into his room. Yep, this was going to be a long hour.

An hour later, a very tired and bored Michelangelo emerged from Leo's room. He dragged his body across the floor, and crawled over to the couch, and his video games. He made a satisfying sigh when his body hit the couch. He smiled and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV.

Time seemed to speed up and before he knew, it, he had eaten dinner, and was already out on the rooftops for night patrol. He blinked, and looked around him. It was like he had been running on autopilot since lunchtime. He was rudely awakened from his thoughts because his name was being called by Donatello

"Mikey! Snap out of it! We have Ninja's, 12 o clock!" Donnie yelled in shock and pointed to the sea of black heading over the rooftops. Mikey gulped very audibly, causing Leo and Raph to spin around to gaze at him. They simply smiled, and their eyes narrowed and they began to growl. They wanted revenge for what had happened to Don, and they weren't going to retreat this time. The four brothers pulled out their weapons and prepared for the oncoming attack. Raph spun his Sai's wildly, and Mikey spun his nunchucks at a dizzying pace. Leo crossed his twin katana over his body and Don spun his bo staff widly. They were prepared for battle, and anything that could happen. Well, they thought they were, as they engaged in battle.

"Leo, on your left!" Mikey yelled as he saw a Foot Ninja swinging his katana widly off to Leo's left side. Leo spun quickly to his left and knocked him out with the butt of his sword. He chuckled to himself as he saw Mikey dancing around, taunting his enemy. Yes, Mikey can be distracting and unfocused, but when his or his brother's lives were in danger, he stepped up immediately.

"Is that all you got? Come on, I've seen more slams in a car door than you!" Mikey taunted as he danced around, knocking Ninja after Ninja down along the way. He spotted some Purple Dragons running over the rooftops, and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"PURPLE DRAGONS!" Mikey shouted above the commotion, and as quickly as they had arrived, the dragons joined the fray, and they seemed to be fighting on the Foot's side. Raph and Leo jumped out of their shells as they were back to back in a corner of angry Foot Ninja and Purple Dragons

"No doubt this is the work of Hun" Leo observed as he looked around at the amount of enemies he would have to bap

"No doubt. Come on bro, how about we show them a little move I like to call, the Tango Banjo?"

"The Tango what?" Raph sighed as Leo asked this question. It wasn't his fault, Mikey had named the move that had no name. Raph then imitated the move, and Leo's eyes suddenly lit up as he understood what Raph was talking about. Just as Leo was about to give Raph his foot, he spied that all the Purple Dragons were armed with grenades and guns. He froze and shouted over the fray

"Dragons are armed! Dragons are armed!" Leo shouted, and gave his foot to Raph, who swung him round, knocking all of the enemies unconscious in the process. Mikey just gulped when he heard the word 'armed'.

"Mikey!" A voice yelled behind him. He spun hot on his heels and stared at Donnie, who was been threatened with a gun and a grenade. Mikey screamed and ran over to help, just as the Dragon pulled out the pin and threw the grenade. Mikey quickly grabbed the grenade, and threw it out of danger. It exploded, and caused the roof to cave in where the Dragon was standing. Just as he was about to go down though, Mikey noticed the gun still pointed at Don. The gun was fired, and immediately Mikey ran infront of the bullet's path, and stopped the bullet from hitting Donatello.

BANG.

Everyone froze as the gunshot sound rang out around the cluttered rooftop. Leo and Raph turned to where the gun was fired and froze, too shocked to move. The dragon had already gone through the roof, and Mikey and Don were standing a few metres back from where the dragon was. Don looked horrified, and Mikey was smiling. Suddenly, he felt an intense pain in his stomach and he looked down, to where blood was seeping out of his stomach. His eyes widened, and he panicked quickly and begun to sway. Before he lost consciousness, he noticed the roof cracking beneath him and Don. He reacted quickly again and pulled Don into a protective hug, and as they fell through the roof, he balanced Don on his plastron so Mikey would feel the full force of the fall down to the next floor in the building.

THUD.

If Mikey hadn't lost consciousness before, he definitely did then. Leo and Raph sprinted over to where their brothers were a few minutes ago, looking horrified. They skidded to a stop and peered over the edge, and saw that Don and Mikey were lying down on the next floor. Don was awake and up, and was moving himself off of a very pale and unconscious Michelangelo.

"MIKEY!" Don yelled, and he quickly pulled Mikey onto his back, and passed him up to Raph and Leo, before Leo helped Donnie back onto the rooftop himself. Raph gently put Mikey's body on his back, and felt the shallow breaths of his baby brother on the back of his neck. He then felt a warm sticky liquid on his skin, when he realised it was blood. He panicked and his eyes widened. He frantically stared at Donnie, begging for help.

"DON WHAT DO I DO?" Raph yelled as the drips of blood turned into a flow of blood. The blood began to pool beneath Raph's feet and he was on the verge of tears.

"Umm, umm, I- I- don't remember."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya everyone! Welcome to chapter 6! I hope my little cliffhanger kept the suspense up in the story! (I love cliffies and suspense). Please keep reviewing, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I have had some really nice comments and it has made my self confidence increase dramatically! I am sorry to inform that this is indeed the final chapter. I never meant this fanfic to be a long one, so it is just over 10,000 words, I hope that's good for everyone. Please enjoy, and review! Until the next fanfiction!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER? DONNIE, YOU'D BETTER REMEMBER OR MIKEY IS GONNA DIE, AND HIS BLOOD WILL BE ON YOUR HANDS!" Raph yelled. He completely lost it and burst into tears as Leo came up behind him with some scraps of Foot clothing.

"Calm down Raph. We can handle this"

"YOU KNOW WE CAN'T LEO, YOU KNOW WE CAN'T!" Raph cried, still sobbing at the predicament he found himself in. His brother was literally bleeding out on his back and there was nothing he could do about it. It made him sick

"Look, I'll press this onto the wound, stop the bleeding. The injuries he has sustained may not be as threatening and difficult as we think they might be" Leo soothed. He pressed the clothing into Michelangelo's side, which caused him to groan slightly. "Come on, we have to keep moving. Donnie?" Leo ordered, and squeezed Donnie's shoulder with his remaining hand.

"Raph is right. Mikey will die and it's all because I can't remember what to do." Donnie chocked out, and then suddenly he was overcome with thoughts.

"Raph, get Mikey back to the lair, I will take Donnie back. Keep pressure on Mikey's wound, I need to make sure that Donnie remembers what to do, before its too late!"

"Okay Leo, just don't be long, okay?"

"Go"

With that, Raph ran down the sewers, keeping an eye on Mikey and his injuries. For the first time in his life, he prayed to God. He prayed that Mikey would be alright. Raph could not lose the one thing that kept him going in his life, his baby brother.

"Donnie, come on." Leo sighed as his brother was lost, regaining his memories. He pulled Donnie onto his back, and carried him back to the lair, as Don had a huge flashback of memories

FLASHBACK

_"Raph, Leo is hurt and I really need you to stop punching the walls and using up all the bandages!" Donnie yelled as he tried to keep a somewhat calmness in the lair. It definitely wasn't working, as he had Leo pretty much bleeding out in one corner, Raph punching walls left right and centre, and oh, did he mention that Mikey just had an asthma attack and was passed out on the couch in the living room? He had never felt under so much stress. He had enough, and burst out._

_"SHUT UP EVERYTHING!" Donnie screamed. Raph immediately turned to look at his braniac brother. "RAPH GET OUT OF MY LAB AND LOOK AFTER MIKEY WILL YOU? I NEED TO WORK IN PEACE! CAN YOU GRASP THAT SIMPLE CONCEPT?" Donnie growled, and Raph held his hands up in surrender, before nodding and gently walking out of the lab to go check on his other unconscious brother._

_Donnie sighed and shook his head, returning back to his brother Leonardo. Leo had been shot in the shoulder, and there had been an exit wound, which meant lots and lots of blood. At least this meant he didn't have to get the bullet out of the wound. He shone a light in Leo's eyes, and studied their movement. He barely had time to calm himself down when he heard Raphael shouting for him. Donnie ran in and found Mikey still unconscious but breathing shallowly._

_"Okay Raph, he needs his brown inhaler, and I shall get the breathing kit, okay? We just need to give him his inhaler, and put the oxygen mask on him, and he will be fine. Just fine_

_"Donatello!"_

_"Donnie?"_

_"Speak to me bro!"_

FLASHBACK END

"Donnie?"

Donnie's eyes snapped open, and he found himself lying on the couch in the living room, by the TV. Raph was standing over him with concern written on his face. He smiled and squeezed Donnie's shoulder as he saw Donnie's eyes open.

"Sorry Raph, I was regaining some, uh, memories I think"

"I knew that bro. Have you remembered anything?"

"I don't know Raph, but I will try. Okay? He's my baby bro and I will try for him" Don replied, almost in tears at the fact that he might not be able to save his baby brother. Raph helped him off the couch and led him into the lab, where Leo had removed the bandaging, and the wound had stopped bleeding for a short amount of time.

"Donnie! You okay bro?" Leo asked as he noticed his brother's presence in the lab. Donnie simply nodded, and Leo squeezed his shoulder in comfort. Don sighed and sat next to Mikey's limp body in the cot. He stared at his feet, before deciding to examine Mikey's body in full. He pushed and prodded in different places, and it was quite obvious that he had no idea what he was doing, and that he really didn't remember anything. Leo and Raph sighed, just before Don leant back in his chair and gazed over to his brothers.

"He has a broken bone here, and he has some bruising around his ribs, but nothing too much broken. He could have a concussion or something, but I don't know until he wakes up, I'll have to search through google, but the main thing I'm worried about is the gunshot wound, because there isn't an exit wound, which means, I'll have to fish around in there for it" Don finished and placed his hand on Mikey's head, and tears dropped onto Mikey's plastron. Leo and Raph looked at each other and walked over to Donnie. They held some notes that Donnie had made about fishing bullets out of wounds.

"Don, read this" Leo said and handed Don the paper. Don nodded and took the paper, and read it over once. He then shut his eyes tight, and more memories came flooding back to him.

FLASHBACK

_"I need to look for the bullet. There isn't an exit wound, which makes my life a lot harder, and the risk's will intensify." Don sighed and grabbed his scalpel and tweezers._

_"Don are you sure that you can like" _

_"April, yes I am sure. Otherwise, I wouldn't be trying, eh?" Don smiled and raised a shaky hand to the bullet wound on Casey's leg. He sighed as he cut into the skin, making the wound slightly larger._

_"April hand me that flashlight"_

_"Sure thing Don"_

_Don gripped the flashlight in his sweaty palms, and switched it on, shining it in the bullet wound. He frowned and adjusted the angle of the torch quite a few times until he found what he was looking for. The bullet was still a whole bullet and no fragments had drifted down Casey's blood stream. This was good news. Bad news was that the bullet was behind a major artery. Don sighed as he manoeuvred his tweezers around the artery, and gripped the bullet. He then gently and slowly dragged the bullet around the artery, and successfully pulled it out. He dropped his medical equipment on the floor and wiped the sweat from his brow, only to be bear-hugged by April. He blushed, and hugged back._

FLASHBACK END

"GUYS! I think I know how to get out the bullet!" Don said as his eyes flew open with a sparkle of hope and happiness which his brothers hadn't seen for a week now. Don shot up and began rummaging through his medical drawers until he found a scalpel, tweezers and a flashlight. He then looked at his brothers, before walking calmly over to Michelangelo. Luckily for the brothers, Mikey's condition hadn't deteriorated, but Donnie was left wondering how long Mikey could hold on for. It had been an hour since the incident and Mikey hadn't got the proper treatment he needed. He sighed and he found some medical gloves on the counter, and he recalled the memory in his head, and completely copied each stage of his memory. He made a large incision around Mikey's wound, and then shone the flashlight into the wound. He adjusted the angle as before, and sighed when he found the bullet. It was lodged in the lining of the muscle around Mikey's stomach, but Donnie didn't have a choice, he had to remove it, even though he wouldn't know what to do if something went wrong in the lining of the abdominal muscles. He wiped his brow, and got a hold of the bullet with his tweezers. He very gently pulled out the bullet, and smiled as it dislodged from the muscle lining. He pulled it straight out of the incision wound, and into a sterilized jar. He knew that Mikey would want to keep it later. He smiled at his brothers, who smiled back.

"Good job Donnie"

"Thanks Raph, I" Donnie was cut off when he heard the heart rate monitor increasing, and blood began spurting out of the wood. Don panicked and panicked, his breathing increasing as he didn't know what was going on, or what to do.

"Donnie what's happening?"

"I don't know Leo, I don't" Don cut off again as he squeezed his eyes shut. Pain was racking throughout his entire head, and he couldn't open his eyes again, as another memory flooded his head. This one was stronger though, and Don felt himself collapse into one of his brothers arms, who he had foolishly left in the real world, dealing with their dying younger brother.

_"Stitch like you would stitch fabric together, Donatello"_

_"You could have killed him"_

_"Stitch him up, before you have blood on your hands"_

_"His heart rate has increased because his wound is getting infected. He will slip into a coma and die."_

_"You have to remember"_

_"You have to remember"_

_"God-dammit Donatello why can't you remember?"_

_"You must remember"_

_"For the sake of your family"_

_"You have the knowledge, now reach for it"_

_"Reach Donatello, reach"_

Donatello's eyes shot open, and he instantly knew what to do. He quickly wiped up the blood that had spilled from Michelangelo, and without saying a word to his brothers, he very carefully began to stitch Mikey's wound. He could feel his brother's breath hitching with every stitch that Donnie made. He stopped on the 7th stitch, to look at his brothers. Leo and Raph were smiling, and it took a minute to realise whyOnce he had done, he scribbled some stuff in his notebook, and waited for Mikey's heart rate to come down. He breathed a sigh of relief when his SATS increased to 98%, and he calmed down. He smiled to his brothers. He had got his techno mojo back.

2 Weeks later

"Mikey, you know you're not supposed to be off your bed unless you are getting food, water, or Morphine from me. So what is it this time? Did a frog steal your nunchucks and you had to get them back from the pond? No wait, I know, a cat got your tounge and you were looking for it in the living room"

"No, Donatello. I am LOOKING for comic books. I'm bored outta my mind up in my room! We aren't all the teen prodigy that is Leonardo, and we can't all meditate all day!" Mikey replied, crossing his arms. Don simply huffed and pulled out a comic book from underneath the blueprints for the lair. Mikey immediately beamed and grabbed the comic out of his hands. He was about to run out through the lab door but Don grabbed his shoulder.

"I need to check you over Mikey" Don huffed, and he pulled Mikey down onto the chair with Mikey's good arm.

"You know something dude" Mikey began as Don poked and prodded his entire body, writing down notes in his notebook

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you got your techno mojo back. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Mikey finished, and rubbed Don's shell. Donnie smiled as he relaxed slightly

"Yeah but because of my rash action, you now have a severely damaged abdominal muscle, which causes you pain everyday, and it will cause you pain everyday for the rest of your life. Because of me" Don sighed and finished checking Mikey over.

"Bro, I'm still alive, and that's all that matters, okay?" Mikey soothed and smiled. Donnie smiled back, and Mikey stood up slowly, and limped back up to his room. Donnie got back to his projects, but was swiftly interrupted by Leo and Raph.

"Don, can we talk?" Raph asked, sitting to the left of Donnie

"Sure guys, I see you have let yourselves in" Don observed as Leo pulled up a chair next to Don's right shoulder.

"Don, we just wanted to say that we are so proud of you for getting your memories back, when you needed them most. It takes a lot of strength to summon memories like that, and I honestly admire your bravery." Leo finished, and placed a comforting hand on Don's shoulder

"And we don't want a repeat of what happened in these two weeks, so Mikey, Leo and I have discussed long and hard, and we really want you to teach us some of your skills" Raph asked

"Because we think it is important. We want to learn about the most common injuries we get, so bullet wounds, concussions etc. Would that be okay, bro?"

"Leo, Raph, I think that is the best idea you guys have ever had." Don replied with a smile. His brothers smiled back, and silently made their way out of Donnie's lab.

A few things had changed since Don regained his memory, few small, and few large. Leo had stopped touching wood and being as superstitious as he was, because he came to his senses and realised that no matter how many times he touched wood, the outcome of whatever he was touching wood for would be in the hands of fate, and there was nothing he could do to change it. Raph had started paying attention in medical lessons, and Michelangelo started becoming mature. Of course, he would remain the same forever, but he focused more in battle and in things that required focus. But Donnie still wasn't happy. He couldn't understand how he had forgotten his medical and techno mojo, the thing that characterised him.

I guess sometimes, you forget things that you think you could never forget.


End file.
